


Curve

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Massage, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn gives Fred a backrub. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



He doesn't know much about massage -- muscles and joints and pressure points with a healthy dose of weird-ass new-age philosophy -- though, obviously, he's not in a place to be knocking the new-agers, what with "supernatural detective" right there on his business card. Still, that doesn't give him the inside scoop on the inside outs of rubbing backs. This one, he's got to play by ear.

Not like he doesn't know the basics of making a girl feel good. No complaints there, no sir. But when he's faced with Fred's bare back and that soft, "Backrub, please?" almost whispered, not cuz she's shy, but because her whole body's so tired that her voice just doesn't have the energy to be loud, he's suddenly wishing he'd gone to Massage School in his copious free time between killing vamps and staying alive.

He presses a hand into the curved hollow between her shoulder blades, experiments with different pressures and different fingers till she sighs so hard she almost falls off the couch. That's _good_ then, and he settles into a rhythm. The flat of his hand smooths the knots of tension, presses against Fred's sharp bones and scrawny shoulders till she's nothing but softness against his skin. She's all shudders and sighs; he's got to listen for the intake of breath that means _too much_ and the almost silent groan that means _just right_. There's no way he can focus on anything but her skin and sighs, and she is his everything tonight. Just a couple of inches of bare white skin spotted with freckles and wrinkling with worry; that's all he's got to think about.

"Mmmm," she says, almost to herself, but he takes that as a cue.

"Feel good, baby?"

He watches her face crinkle against the couch; from this angle she looks like she's trying to kiss it. She lifts her head a little. "Wonderful."


End file.
